


Unfamiliar Things

by HelenaIllustrates



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaIllustrates/pseuds/HelenaIllustrates
Summary: Draco and Harry have moved to a new place, but Draco feels uncertain in an unfamiliar, new place.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	Unfamiliar Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble for the February 2021 Drabble Challenge at the Drarry Fans Discord server.
> 
> The word prompt is "bubble" with a word count of 283.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this down - just something to show how I imagine Harry and Draco's lives are.

Draco Malfoy hated going outside.

It has been a month since they moved out of the wizarding community into a little Muggle town to “get away from it all,” as Harry put it.

While Draco adored Harry and would follow him anywhere, Draco is having trouble adjusting to their new place. There is comfort in familiarity, and none of the things in their new town felt familiar to Draco.

Unfortunately, any opinion that he had about going outside fell on deaf ears. Harry wanted to go out, therefore, they are going out.

“We’re just going to a nearby park, you know,” Harry told him. “We won’t be going far.”

When they got to the park a few minutes later, Draco watched as Harry brought out a small bottle from his pocket. He unscrewed the top and once it came off, Draco realized the cap was attached to a little wand. It looked like a miniature Quidditch goalpost.

“What’s that?”

Harry grinned at him and started blowing at the wand. Bubbles floated towards Draco.

“Is that thing making bubbles?”

“Yeah.”

“It seems highly inefficient,” Draco scoffed. He looked around to check if they were alone and finding that they were, he brought out his wand and produced larger bubbles of different colors.

Harry simply laughed at him and sat down on the grass, continuously blowing bubbles.

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down next to him. Harry stopped blowing bubbles and looked at him.

“Thanks for going outside with me,” Harry said softly, reaching out to hold Draco’s hand.

Harry’s hand felt warm and comforting. It’s not so bad being outside, after all. As long as Harry sodding Potter would keep holding his hand.


End file.
